1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote medical system and, more particularly, to a novel improvement in which a load of a counseling doctor is reduced by using a telephone line and a plurality of local servers and a central server so that the counseling doctor can always quickly respond to a counselee.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventionally used remote medical system of this type, medical treatment is performed such that a counselee and a counseling doctor or a hospital are connected to exchange data with each other from remote locations in a one-to-one correspondence basis.
Since a conventional remote medical system is arranged as described above, the system has the following problem. Since a plurality of counselees (patients) are designated as corresponding to one counseling doctor (in charge of cases), the counseling doctor must diagnose the plurality of counselees and have a heavy load. In addition, a counselee must wait for the counseling doctor when the doctor is out or is on the phone, and in an emergency state, counseling may be too late.